The Room of Requirement
by Amara Mizuki
Summary: Harry and Draco. Trapped. A bottle containing a mysterious potion breaks. New feelings arise. What will happen? Will the two split and never speak of it again, or will they stay together, despite their differences? Warning: SLASH HPDM
1. The Room

"Urg! This is fuckin' stupid!" Draco exclaimed, "I can't believe I got stuck in here, with** you, **of all people!"

"Well, it's not like I asked for it either," Harry sighed, sitting on the edge of the couch.

Harry and Draco had been looking for a certain potions book that Snape sent them to find. While they had been looking, the door mysteriously locked itself, trapping them inside.

"What do we do now?" Harry added.

"Keep lookin', what else," Malfoy sneered as he disappeared behind a cabinet full of potions. "There are tons of bottles in here, wonder what Snape does with all these…"

Harry sighed and stood, then glanced around the room. There were plenty of books that could take weeks to sort through, three couches, four chairs and, strangely enough, a king size, four poster bed in the back of the room. When the two boys had arrived, they were quite shocked to find it since the room of requirement had a reputation for giving people what they truly desired.

Malfoy, who hadn't been paying attention, was studying a bottle when Harry appeared beside him.

"Ah!" Malfoy shrieked, dropping the bottle onto the floor.

Scarlet smoke started to billow up, covering the boys' faces. They coughed and decided to escape to the other side of the room, tripping over other to get away.

"Look what you made me do, Potter! What the hell kind of potion was that, anyways!"

"Excuse me if you weren't paying attention to your surroundings, Malfoy, and how do you expect **me **to know!"

Malfoy threw his hands up in the air, letting out a frustrated noise, "This is going to take forever!" he said, throwing himself onto the bed, "There are millions of books in here, how will we know which one is the right one?"

Harry looked at Malfoy and smiled, "Well, why don't we—"

Malfoy glanced over his shoulder to see what had caused Harry to stop and found a strange look on his face.

"Potter, what's gotten in to you?" Malfoy sneered, standing up and approaching him.

Harry looked up at Malfoy, as he grew closer, and felt a slight blush creep across his face. Malfoy noticed it too and stopped dead in his tracks. He then slowly backed away, tripping over a nearby chair and landing on the floor with a thud. Malfoy quickly jumped to his feet and dashed around the nearest cabinet, at the opposite side of the room.

'_What's wrong with me?_' Harry asked himself, '_Why am I blushing around Malfoy? Urg…_'

Harry stood and walked towards the door, trying once again to open it but failed. Malfoy, who had been standing by the wall, watched Harry struggle with the door and found his eyes sliding down Harry's backside, ending at his arse.

'_What's happening!_' Malfoy panicked, '_Harry's my enemy, not my…Oh, no!_' His eyes fell on the shattered remains of the potion bottle he had dropped. A piece with a part of the label caught his eye; on it was the sketched image of a heart. Below that, the word 'Cupido' was written in spidery, red letters.

Harry sighed and began to turn around when he was flung sideways into the wall. Looking forwards, he was surprised to see Malfoy's face inches from his. They looked at each for a few moments before Malfoy became impatient.

Closing the gap between them, Malfoy crushed his lips against Harry's, who immediately opened his mouth and kissed back just as fiercely. Their tongues searched for each other in their mouths, battling wildly. Harry moaned softly in the back of his throat, causing Malfoy to kiss him even harder. Emotions they never realized they had, had come crashing out, surrounding them, pulling them into a whirlpool of sexual tension, energy, and emotion. The words 'enemy', 'rival', and 'wrong' briefly crossed their minds before they were replaced with words like 'desirous' and 'sensual'. Minutes later, they pulled apart, breathing heavily.

"Wh—" Harry tried to say but Malfoy cut him off as he recaptured Harry's lips.

Harry felt Malfoy's fingers strip him of his cloak and then his shirt. A deep exhale forced itself through Harry's lips as Malfoy's soft hands caressed his skin. As they continued to kiss each other, tongues plundering each others mouths, Harry placed a hand on the small of Malfoy's back, slowly beginning to grind their hips together. They continued to grind into each other as Harry started to whimper. Malfoy seemed to understand and began to trail small kisses down Harry's neck, nipping occasionally along the way.

Harry let out a startled cry as he felt Malfoy's lips upon his skin, then he ripped Malfoy of his own robe and shirt. As he wove a hand through soft, white, blonde hair, Malfoy attacked his nipples. Sucking gently, Malfoy heard a sharp intake of breath as he began to gently knead Harry's crotch through the soft material of his pants. His mouth left Harry's nipples and moved downwards towards his belt. Then, with an upwards glance at Harry, Malfoy undid his belt and tossed it to the side, pulling down the zipper with his mouth. Harry looked down and let another moan escape as desire coursed through him, causing his pants to become slightly tight.

"Draco…" he managed in a strangled whisper.

"Hmm?" Malfoy responded, glancing up at Harry; zipper in his teeth.

"Please…" was all he managed to say, closing his eyes.

Malfoy grinned and obliged, yanking down Harry's pants; boxers not far behind. Before Harry knew what was happening, he was shoved backwards onto the bed, Malfoy crouching in front of him.

"Oh…" Harry breathed as he felt Malfoy's tongue tease the head of his cock.

Malfoy grinned slightly before taking it fully into his mouth, watching Harry grab the bed sheets for support. As he continued, he pushed Harry further up the bed and climbed on. Harry soon let his hands weave their way through Malfoy's hair and he began to buck involuntary into Malfoy's mouth. In mere minutes, Malfoy tasted Harry's come as it spilled out into his mouth. Swallowing it, Malfoy leaned upwards and pulled Harry to him, kissing him hungrily.

Harry smirked triumphantly and flipped them both over so he was on top. Breaking from the kiss, Harry sat up, dragging Malfoy with him.

"What?" Malfoy asked, little beads of sweat coursing elegantly down his brow.

Harry held a finger to his lips and took a hold of Malfoy's hand, pulling him to his feet. Turning Malfoy around, Harry told him to climb back up onto the bed. Malfoy nodded and was about to lie down on his stomach when he felt a hand stop him, forcing him to stay kneeling on all fours. Malfoy looked around, shooting Harry a confused look. Harry smiled and gave him a reassuring kiss. Malfoy relaxed and returned his attention to the pillows in front of him. His breath hitched as he felt Harry's erection pressed against his arse. Harry rubbed in small circles upon Malfoy's hip, before plunging deep inside.

"Ahhh!" Malfoy cried out as pain shot through him, feeling Harry press his lips against his back.

Harry waited a few moments before pulling out and pushing back in. This time Malfoy gasped deeply as Harry hit the right spot. Soon, Harry was thrusting harder and harder, emitting soft moans and groans every so often. Malfoy rocked beneath him, now crying out with increased pleasure each time Harry entered. Then, with one final thrust, Harry collapsed on top of Malfoy, completely spent.

After a few moments, Harry pulled out and Malfoy turned around to face him, languidly running a hand through his sweaty, raven tresses. Harry's eyes were still closed and he sighed under Malfoy's caresses.

"Well, Malfoy, didn't know you liked me that way…" Harry said a minute later, breaking the silence.

"Harry?" he asked finally.

"Mmmm, what?"

"Did we just…um…" Malfoy trailed off, not knowing how to put it.

"Did we what? You can say it," Harry said, propping himself up on his elbow.

"Well, let me put it this way, is this a one time only deal?"

"Do you want it to be?" Harry asked, playing with Malfoy's belly button and causing him to get butterflies.

"Well," he though for a moment, "What are people going to say?"

Harry pondered that question, thinking of how he was going to explain this to Ron and Hermione. Coming to a conclusion, Harry replied.

"Who cares what people think? If you like someone, don't hide it on their accounts. So do you still want this to a one time only deal?"

"No, I rather enjoyed it," Malfoy said shyly, looking away from Harry.

Harry cupped his hand around Malfoy's chin, bringing his face towards him, "Good, I was feeling the same way."

Malfoy smiled at him then paused; there was a strange sensation all over his body. He pulled away from Harry, blinking; then collapsed on top of him.

"Draco?" Harry stared dumbly at the unconscious boy, then wrinkled his nose and yawned, "Did…did everything just feel red for a minute…?" his eyes crossed and he fell backwards, out cold with Malfoy on top of him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malfoy's eyelids fluttered open and he pushed himself up into a sitting position, yawning and wondering why his bed felt so uncomfortable. He shrugged to himself and mumbled something about lumps, then tried to fluff his 'pillow'; his pillow grunted and asked him for five more minutes.

"No…" he responded sleepily, "we're going to the pet store…"

His pillow shifted uncomfortably and Draco felt compelled to find out why. He looked down and wanted to throw up. He was on top of Harry. Naked. They were both naked.

"Oh lord."

It took a few seconds for him to take all of this in. Harry. Naked. It wouldn't compute. Shaking his head, he closed his eyes and reopened them, expecting to find a lumpy pillow and his four-poster bed. Harry was still there and mumbling something about already having a pet.

Draco let out a girlish shriek and jumped to his feet so fast he fell over backwards. This didn't stop him, though; he just proceeded to scoot as far away as was humanly possible. That happened to be about ten feet, before he hit a wall.

Harry, hearing the commotion and wondering why he suddenly had no covers, sat up groggily and opened his eyes. His first instinct was to roll out of bed and replace his pajamas with some fresh clothes from his trunk; so he rolled, and nothing happened. Confused, Harry sat up and found that there were no pajamas to be replaced; also, he still on his bed, which seemed to have grown.

"Why am I…naked?" he mused aloud, then glanced around the room, trying to make sense of it all.

He spotted Malfoy—also naked, for some reason—sitting down, pressed against the wall as if trying to disappear. Then it hit him. He remembered the potion, and the smoke, and the sort of red haze he'd been seeing things through. His head felt like someone had hit him with a brick, twice, and then come back for another shot; it was almost like a hangover.

"Malfoy…why are you naked?" he asked the question, hoping that his worst fears wouldn't be confirmed.

"Don't talk to me!" Malfoy exclaimed heatedly, "this is some kind of sick dream and I can't hear you!"

Harry blushed, remembering some of what he thought had happened, and then asked Malfoy tentatively, "Hey, uh…do you, by any chance, know why we're here?"

His eyes shifting nervously, Draco's face flushed, if possible, even more than Harry's, "You don't remember…? T-the potion, and the…stuff…"

Harry thought about this and paled, "potion…yeah, I remember the potion, but then it all gets kind of-"

"Red," Draco finished for him.

"Yeah," Harry looked sheepish, "I had the weirdest dream…" Malfoy's face told him everything he needed to know, "Oh, God…it wasn't a dream…we really…"

Malfoy, unable to think about something like that any longer, got up hastily and ran towards the door. Thinking he'd make a quick exit, he pulled the handle and went forwards at the same time. The result was him running into the door, which was still locked.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Why'd you do that?"

"Oh, come on!" Malfoy wailed, beating his fist on the door exasperatedly, "we're still locked in!"

Harry got to his feet and walked over to the cabinet Draco had tried to hide behind, earlier. The shards from the potion bottle were still there. He picked up the piece of glass with the label and read it out loud, "Cupido."

Draco, rubbing his forehead miserably, responded, "Yeah, that's what the damn bottle said. I found it…" he turned and noticed Harry holding the piece he'd read, trailing off.

"There's a heart on it." Harry stated knowingly.

"Glad to see your eyes are working," Malfoy said sarcastically.

Harry snorted at him, "You don't have to be such a jerk. I mean, you sure were nice before," he sent Draco a malicious grin.

Blushing again, Draco said venomously, "Oh, shut up, Potter. You were moaning just as loudly."

They stared at each other awkwardly for a couple minutes, not sure how to continue. Finally, Harry broke the silence.

"So…am I good?"

Malfoy, looking determinedly away, didn't reply.

"That's a yes, then?" Harry smirked.

"Don't push your luck, Potter," Malfoy growled, pursing his lips, "besides, we both know that you were with _me_ cause no girl will have you."

"Well, it's better than being easy, like you," Harry retorted nastily.

Malfoy, fuming, ran over and tackled him roughly, "Take that back, or I'll make you!"

"First, how about you make me put some clothes on," Harry suggested, "it's getting kind of chilly in here."

"Nah, maybe I like you this way," Malfoy said casually.

Harry's expression softened and he felt his throat tighten, "Are you…serious?"

Malfoy leaned closer, his lips hovering over Harry's in eager anticipation. They were almost touching, when a knock on the door scared them half to death. On the other side, Professor Snape's voice could be heard.

"Honestly, how long does it take you two to find one, measly book!"

In a matter of seconds, the two boys were running around the room frantically, pulling up their pants and trying to find the book that had caused all the trouble, in the first place. Once fully clothed, they continued combing the shelves.

Just as the door's lock clicked and Snape was turning the handle, Draco grabbed a random book off one of the shelves. It was dusty and old, smelling of something awful.

"Here, Professor!" Harry exclaimed breathlessly, trying not to look guilty in any way, as he took the book from Draco and thrust it into Snape's hands.

The two stood before their professor, praying and begging in their minds that Snape wouldn't kill them for wasting his time and getting the wrong book. There was a long pause, as he examined it and brushed dust off of it, then, finally…

"Good work, I see that you can be useful, after all, even if you _are_ slower than a quadriplegic hippogriff with broken wings…"

Snape exited the room briskly, expecting them to follow but not really caring if they stayed. He didn't bother asking about all the furniture and why the bed sheets were strewn about. He pushed any thoughts leading in that direction into the far corners of his mind to rot.

Draco and Harry exchanged looks of disbelief at their luck. It was uncanny that they had given him the right book, but neither one was going to argue with luck like that.

"So…" Harry smiled slowly at Draco, "we barely got out of that one."

Nodding, Draco replied, "I thought he was going to murder us, I mean, the man _is_ kind of crazy, sometimes…"

Harry, finding that he'd managed to grow a bit fond of Malfoy in a matter of hours, wondered what he would tell Hermione and Ron about it when they asked. Obviously, the truth was not going to happen, but…maybe he could say that it hadn't been that bad.

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment, then added, "Er, you are kind of good…"

Harry's heartbeat sped up, "Ah, do you maybe want to…do something, sometime? Like lunch, or-"

"Lunch would be great."

They smiled at each other in a sort of unspoken understanding, and then Harry asked blissfully, "Do you want to hang out during free period? Then maybe at Hogsmeade, or something?"

Malfoy grinned back at him, "Sounds perfect."


	2. Coming Out

Harry entered the Gryffindor common room and smiled. Everything that had happened to him still felt like a dream and he wanted to remember it all so that is could be preserved in his memory. Harry was still smiling when he reached the fireplace, where he was greeted by Hermione, who seemed to have worn a hole in the floor where she had been pacing back and forth.

"Where have you been!" she shrieked, crossing the rug to stand before Harry with her arms on her hips.

Harry stopped smiling and looked away, scratching his head, "Well, it's a long story…"

Hermione stomped her foot and glared at him; she wasn't going to take any excuses this time. Harry sighed and took a seat in the chair opposite of the couch.

"Well?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"You see, Professor Snape sent me and Draco—"

"Draco?" Hermione exclaimed, "Since when do you call him Draco?"

"Do you want me to tell you or not!" Harry cried and heard Ron snort as he entered the room from upstairs.

"Humph…" Hermione grunted, sitting down and crossing her arms over her chest.

"All right, where was I? Oh! We were sent to the Room of Requirement to search for some potions book Snape had lost and seconds after we entered, the door locked itself. We tried for a good half an hour but failed, so we began to search every bookcase and table we could find. We were looked for three hours in that room! Can you believe that! Anyways, Snape finally arrived and the door was unlocked. We handed him the book and…I…came back here…"

Harry finished and looked up at Hermione. She stared back at him and seemed to consider his answer. Just when Harry thought she was satisfied, Hermione responded.

"What else happened?"

"What do you mean? Nothing else happened."

"You're lying to me, Harry; I know you better then that. What are you hiding?"

Harry blushed and shifted uncomfortably in his chair, looking away from Hermione's stare.

"Harry?" she asked again, standing up and stepping in front of him.

Harry looked at Ron for help but Ron's eyes widened and he shook his head. Harry sighed, but didn't reply. Instead, he stood and began to walk towards the head boy's room when Hermione called out to him.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" she screamed, causing Ron to fall off the couch with a thud.

Harry cringed and slowly turned around. He suddenly wished he hadn't for Hermione was right behind him. Harry leapt backwards with a girlish shriek, flinging his arms up and waving them in front of him defeatedly.

"Fine, if you really want to know…ihadsexwithmalfoyandwelikedit!" Harry shouted, preparing himself for the blow he knew was about to come.

Hermione looked at Ron, who shrugged his shoulders, with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" she asked.

Harry took a deep breath, "I had sex with Malfoy…" Harry said and looked down at his feet, shifting nervously about from foot to foot.

Harry heard a sharp intake of breath from Hermione and looked up just in time to see her eyes roll into the back of her head before collapsing.

"Hermione!" Harry cried, catching her before she hit the ground.

Harry picked her up and carried her over to the couch Ron had been sitting on, then laid her down gently. He took a seat on the edge and looked at Ron, who was frozen in shock. Harry grumbled and stood up so quickly, Ron shrieked and scooted towards the wall.

"Thanks a whole lot, for all your help!"

Harry turned on his heel and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Hermione sat up and looked around.

"Where did he go?" she asked, glancing over at Ron.

Ron pointed at Harry's bedroom door, not saying a word. Hermione groaned, walked over to his door and began to pound on it.

"Harry! Harry! You come out here this instant!" Hermione called.

"No! Leave me alone!" a muffled voice sounded from somewhere beyond the door.

"Fine! I'm coming in, then!" Hermione cried, raising her wand.

"**WHAT! NO, YOU—**"

"**ALOHOMORA!**"

Harry's door blew open and smacked him in the face, causing him to stumble backwards onto his bed.

"What in the bloody hell did you do that for? Are you trying to kill me woman!" Harry whined, clutching his nose as blood began to flow from it.

"Harry, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were right there!" Hermione exclaimed, rushing over to Harry's bed.

"No, get away from me! You're going to kill me! No! Get away!" Harry cried, leaping up from the bed and backing into the wall.

"Oh, give me a break, Harry, let me see that nose!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes, now come here!" she screamed, grabbing a hold of Harry's arm and yanking him towards her.

Harry tripped over his rug and toppled forwards, taking Hermione down with him; he landed on her and grunted. Hermione looked up at him and pulled her wand out. Muttering a charm, she soon had Harry's nose back to normal.

"Do you mind getting off of me?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

"Sorry," Harry said, rolling off of her and sitting up; pressing his back against the side of his bed. "Well, you're here, now. What do you want?" Harry growled.

"Harry, Ron and I are a little lost…you said you had sex with Malfoy, how do you expect us to react when we hear something like that?…is it true?"

Ron entered and nodded his head, taking a seat at the edge of Harry's bed. Harry looked at the floor, then back at Hermione.

"When we were in the Room of Requirement, I scared Draco and he dropped the potion bottle he was holding onto the floor, which emitted a cloud of scarlet colored smoke in to the air, which we inhaled. About five minutes later, I began to feel very strange around him and when I had tried to leave, the door was still locked. I turned around and was pushed into the wall by Draco who had this look in his eye. The next thing I knew, he kissed me. After that, things evolved into 'greater' things, if you know what I mean…" Harry replied.

"Eww…" Ron said, giggling awkwardly and wrinkling his nose, "Who was on top?"

"Ron!" Hermione said, smacking Ron, who yelped, in the back of the head.

Behind her, Harry blushed and gestured to himself; mouthing the word 'me'.

"Alright, mate!" Ron grinned stupidly, not having expected his question answered.

Hermione hit him, "Pay attention, this is Harry, you are his best friend. So what if he had, er, sex with, ah, Malfoy…please continue, Harry. I will make sure Ron, here, doesn't interrupt you again…"

"Thanks. When the potion wore off, we were both quite surprised and freaked out. After we handed Snape the book, Draco confessed that he had enjoyed it, so I asked him if he would like to do something again and…that's it…"

Harry returned his gaze to the floor, his blush increasing. Hermione and Ron sat in silence for a few moments before Hermione spoke up.

"Harry, you know we don't care who you date, right?" she smiled acceptingly, thinking to herself with fury, '_Even though I do! You son of a bitch! I wanted you!_"

"Yeah, mate, of course!" Ron exclaimed, patting Harry on the head like a dog, thinking nervously, '_Wow…mate…that's all I can say…wow…_'

"Thanks, so you guys really don't mind?" Harry asked, looking up at the two of them.

"Yeah, no problem," they responded through clenched teeth.

"Thanks!" Harry cried, tackling them to the ground.

"Oh, you're very welcome."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the three of them had reached the door to the Great Hall, Harry spotted Draco standing near the windows. Harry turned to Hermione and Ron, letting them know that he wasn't going in with them.

"Harry, you need to eat something," Hermione protested.

"I will; if not now, then later. I promise, I **will** eat something, okay?"

"All right, but a promise is a promise, so don't break it!" Hermione called over her shoulder as she and Ron disappeared through the door.

Sighing, Harry turned and headed towards Draco, who moved to the corner. When Harry arrived, Draco grabbed his wrist and flung him around the corner, pushing him against the wall. Malfoy crushed his lips to Harry's, causing Harry's legs to sway beneath him. Breaking from the kiss, Draco rested his forehead against Harry's.

"You missed me?" Harry laughed.

Draco answered by capturing Harry's lips again, this time running his tongue across Harry's bottom lip for entrance. Harry pulled away and looked up.

"You want to go somewhere else?" he asked.

"Good idea, Harry," Draco responded, grabbing his hand.

The two walked along the corridor together and were about to round the corner when they heard Filch talking with Mrs. Norris. Draco frantically glanced around and noticed a broom closet to their right. Pulling Harry closer, he opened the door and threw Harry in before stepping in himself. Draco caught Harry's eye and put a finger to his lips.

"Well, Mrs. Norris, I thought I heard someone…I guess I'm getting to old for this job," Filch said just outside the closet, "Oh, well, let's go…"

The boys listened and when they thought Filch had gone, each let out a heavy sigh. Draco turned so that he was facing Harry and noticed that Harry was looking around the closet.

"Well, this is cozy," he said, laughing a little.

"Is that a problem?" Draco asked breathily, pushing Harry back against the wall.

"Well, it's a little small but it wi—"

Draco pressed his lips to Harry's and ran his tongue across his bottom lip. Harry moaned and opened his mouth, taking Draco in. Their hands slid down each others backs, removing their shirts and tossing them to the floor. Draco pulled away and looked up, then, smiling, he bent forward, attacking Harry's nipples with his mouth. Harry felt his legs give out and grabbed the wall hangers for support. When he was stable enough, he let his hands move to Draco's hair, waving and winding their way over his head.

Draco gave a satisfied moan and began to trail kisses up Harry's chest. When he reached his neck, Harry lifted his own, giving Draco more access. Finally recapturing Harry's lips, he heard a growl. He broke from the kiss and listened, realizing the sound was Harry's stomach.

"Heh, sorry bout that," Harry said, laughing softly, "Just a little hungry."

"Me, too," Draco smiled, "Would you rather we get something to eat, then finish this?"

Harry considered it for a moment then nodded. Kissing Draco on the forehead, Harry responded, "Sure, why not. There should still be some left…"

"All right, we'll go. Here's your shirt," Draco said, handing it to Harry.

Once they had their shirts on, Draco looked out the door to see if the coast was clear; it was and they headed towards the Great hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, they could stare at someone else for a change…" Draco mumbled, as Harry and he took a seat at the end of Gryffindor's table.

When they had walked through the doorway together, heads everywhere snapped towards them, causing the boys to jump back a bit. They went forward, eyes following them, and continued to stare as they took their seats.

"Ignore it, they're just jealous that they can't have you," Harry said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, yeah, that's just it," Draco said sarcastically, leaning across the table to kiss Harry on the forehead.

Gasps filled the room as the students continued to watch. Harry glanced up at the head table and noticed that Professor McGonagall had fainted. She was slumped forward supported by Hagrid's enormous hand. Frustrated, Harry stood up and climbed onto the table.

"What are you doing!" Draco exclaimed, trying to pull him down.

"You'll see," Harry said, smiling.

"Excuse me!" he shouted.

"What is he doing?" Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I don't know, let's watch…" Ron muttered, rolling his own.

Harry cleared his throat and proceeded, "Does anyone here have a problem with the two of us?"

Draco rolled his eyes and smacked his palm against his forehead. He looked up at Harry and smiled to himself, thinking, '_You are an idiot…_'

Harry watched as heads turned to each other and heard whispers spread across the room like ripples in a pond. Finally, people stopped and turned their attentions back to him. Smiling again he repeated his question.

"So…anyone?"

"Why are you asking us?" a voice called out from the front of the room.

"Why? Because all of you seem to have a big problem…"

"And what would that be?" another said.

"You're staring at us as if you've never seen two boys sitting next to each other…"

"That's because they haven't…" Draco mumbled under his breath, just loud enough for Harry to hear.

"Oh," Harry whispered.

"Why don't you just go back to snogging your boyfriend and leave the rest of us out of your personal life!" the voice said.

Harry, quite taken aback at the comment, shouted, "Fine! I will!"

"Go away, Potter!" a Slytherin sneered.

Harry leapt from the table and headed for the door, leaving Draco to defend himself.

"Don't you even start with me!" Draco yelled, dashing after Harry, running into the door a couple of times as he tried to escape the stares of his fellow Slytherins.

When he had finally gotten through the door, he had just enough time to see Harry's form slip through the front doors. Sighing, he ran after him. He chased Harry all the way to the Quidditch pitch before he had a chance to catch the boy. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and held him tight. Harry tried to push Draco away but ended up collapsing in his arms. Draco moved them to one of the nearby benches and sat down.

"Man you get upset very easily, you know that?" Draco said, stroking the side of Harry's face with his thumb.

Harry growled and looked up, "Yeah, well, Ron and Hermione weren't any better when I first told them. Why does everyone have to be so judgmental nowadays?"

"It's life, Harry, you should know that. Your life was never easy; you had to learn to cope with life as you saw it. There's more to it then harsh words and gestures."

"Yeah right…you're one to talk, Draco…" Harry muttered, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I guess you're right, I **was** pretty nasty, wasn't I?" He said, grinning to himself.

"You got that right, and wipe that grin off your face, you look like an idiot," Harry said, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, now look whose talking, Mr. let's-get-up-on-the-table-and-announce-to-the-whole-school-we're-**GAY!**"

Harry shrunk lower and averted his eyes to the ground, "Um…sorry about that… that was not what I meant…"

"Yeah? Then what did you mean?"

"I meant us, boy and boy, sitting across from each other. Ron and I do it all the time…"

"I think that they were staring because we walked in holding hands, and I didn't help the situation by kissing that pretty little head of yours…"

Harry laughed and suddenly rose to his feet, "Hey, I have an idea, do you want to go flying?"

Draco's eyes widened, "Now?"

"Yeah, we can use my broom, er…" Harry blushed, "My firebolt, if you want. I feel like flying, that's all."

A wicked grin appeared on Draco's lips, "Why not, you ready now?"

"Yep, let me go get my broom and we'll be off."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**WHAT!**"

"Ginny, please calm down, do want to wake the whole tower?" Hermione said firmly, sitting down on the couch.

"**NO!** I don't care! He's mine! I had him, why did I have to let him go!" she screamed.

"Bloody hell, Ginny, will you just shut up already!" Ron said from the floor where he was laying.

"No, Ron, you stay out of this! It's none of your business!"

"None of my business! The bloody hell it's not **MY** business! You're my bloody sister!" he yelled back, sitting up.

"Come on, both of you!" Hermione shrieked, glaring at the two, "I'm sorry, Ginny, that you don't have Harry anymore, but you need to let that go, he's moved on and has found someone new. He's happy, too!"

"Yeah, and that person is who, Hermione? You have yet to tell me…"

"Well, that…umm…er…are you sure you want to know?"

"No, Hermione, I'm just asking for my own health; yes, I want to know!"

"Well, then, don't say I didn't warn you. Ron, you might want to cover your ears."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Fine, they're covered…" Ron said, laying his hands against the sides of his head.

Hermione sighed and looked back up at Ginny, who was tapping her foot impatiently, "The person Harry is happy with is…Malfoy…" Hermione clapped her hands to her ears just as Ginny let out a horrified shriek.

"**MALFOY! WHAT THE HECK IS HE DOING WITH MALFOY! THEY'RE SWOREN ENEMIES! WH—**"

"**GINNY!**" Hermione screamed, trying to get her attention.

"**WHAT?**"

"**YOU CAN STOP SHOUTING! WE'RE RIGHT HERE!**"

"Sorry, but Malfoy?"

"Yes—"

"Wait, he's with Malfoy as in…'with'?"

Hermione was about to say something when the girls heard the portrait swing open and held their breath. They heard someone whispering and glanced backwards to see Harry emerging from the shadows.

"Hey, you guys," Harry smiled.

"**YOU!**" Ginny cried.

Harry froze and started to back away, "What? What did I do?"

"Oh, so you're going to play dumb, I see…"

Harry raised an eyebrow and walked towards the couch to take a seat next to Hermione. When he was with in two feet of it, Ginny lunged at him, causing Harry to stumble backwards over the armrest. Harry yelped and landed in Hermione's lap.

"Hi," he said, grinning nervously up at her.

"Hi, Harry," Hermione said, then leaned in and whispered, "Watch out, she's been like this for the past hour or so. I'd be careful."

"I'll do that, thanks…"

"Stop flirting with Hermione and pay attention!" Ginny screamed, glaring at the two of them.

"First of all, I was not flirting with Hermione, and second of all, what the hell is your problem!'

"You! You were mine!"

"Woah, hold that thought, there; I'm **not** yours, Ginny, and I never was. I never really liked you. Sorry, but that's the truth Harsh, I know," Harry smirked.

"**WHAT?**"

"Yeah, you heard me, I never liked you!"

Ginny looked flustered and stepped forward. Glaring at Harry, she smacked him.

"**OUCH!** Woman, what was that for!" he cried.

"Why did you just pretend then?" she cried.

"Because I knew you liked me; I am your friend, you know. Sorry it never worked out…"

Ron stared in disbelief at what he had just heard, incapable of saying anything. Hermione was surprised and relieved at the same time. She'd thought Harry had always had feelings for Ginny, but was happy to be proved wrong.

"So, I hear you're with…Malfoy…now…why that bloke?" she sneered.

"He's not a bloke and I happen to like him! Is that such a big deal to you? Why did you want me to start with anyways? So that I could be your sex toy?" Harry snickered before regretting the words that had slipped from his mouth, "Ginny, I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry!"

Ginny's eyes widened and tears began to for in them. She raised her hand and moved to slap Harry again but was stopped by a firm hand around her wrist.

"What?" she cried, glancing up.

"Don't…Ever…Touch…Him again…" Draco growled, sticking his face in hers.

"What? How did—"

"I let him in, Ginny, he's with me…" Harry said, getting up off the couch.

Hermione and Ron continued to stare as Draco continued to hold a firm grip on Ginny's wrist.

"Do you mind, Malfoy?"

"Do I mind what?" Draco said, face inches from her.

"Do you mind letting my wrist go?"

"Only if you promise to never lay a hand on him again…"

"Fine, just let go!"

"There you go," he said, releasing his grasp.

Ginny glared at Draco, and then with a grunt, she dashed up into the girls' dormitory. Harry turned to Draco and pulled him into a kiss, then pulled away upon seeing the shocked faces of his friends.

"Sorry about all that, Ginny needed to hear that, but I really never meant to say that I was her 'sex toy'…"

Ron looked at Harry and responded, "Don't worry, mate, when Ginny calms down, we'll arrange a meeting for the two of you to sit down and talk respectfully. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great, Ron, goodnight!"

"Goodnight, mate, you too…Draco,"

"Yeah, goodnight, Ron," Draco said, smiling weakly.

Hermione was the last one in the common room, as Ron disappeared up the stairs. She glanced up at Harry and saw a smile spread across his face. She smiled back and brought him into a hug.

"Goodnight," she whispered into the ear opposite Draco, "Just whatever you two do, try not to keep me up. I'm right next door, remember that…" she smiled.

"I will," Harry replied, smiling as he felt her breath tickle his skin, "Goodnight…"

"Goodnight, boys!" she called as she entered her room, closing the door softly behind her.

Harry glanced over his shoulder at Draco and smiled. He walked forward and placed his arms around Draco's waist and his head on Draco's chest.

"Thanks,"

"For what?" Draco asked, lifting Harry's chin up towards his face.

"For everything," Harry said, grinning.

"You're welcome," Draco replied, capturing Harry's lips with his own.

After a few minutes, Harry broke away and pulled Draco towards his bedroom. Once they were in, they removed their clothing and climbed into the bed. Draco slid in behind Harry and pulled him closer so that their skin was touching.

"Goodnight, Draco," Harry yawned.

Draco grinned and nuzzled his nose into Harry's neck, "Goodnight."


	3. New Possibilities

"Haaarrrrryyyy..."

"Mmm…"

"Harry…"

"Give me five more minutes…"

"**HARRY!**"

"**AHH!**"

Harry rolled off his bed and landed on the floor with a thud. He looked up and saw nothing. He climbed to his feet and began to inch forward, waving his arms out in front of him. Harry moved slightly to his right and bumped into something soft. Testing it, he found that what it was he was touching could fit into the palm of his hand.

"What?" he whispered, giving the object a soft squeeze.

"Ohh…"

Harry immediately dropped it and leapt backwards.

"Who's there?" Harry called out.

Harry listened but heard nothing, then, when he was just about to turn around, he felt a pair of lips on his. Surprised, Harry pulled back.

"What's the matter?" Harry recognized the voice; it was a female's, but he couldn't but a finger on exactly who. "Don't you like this?"

"Well, umm…where are you?"

"Why does that matter?" she said, descending her lips upon his once more.

Harry moaned and kissed back, letting her tongue enter his mouth. His hands found their way to her hair and began to weave their way through it. She broke for air only to attack his neck seconds later. Her hands slid down his torso and wrapped around his waist. With a slight shove, they fell backwards onto the bed.

Harry flipped her over and attacked her nipples, tasting them as his tongue swirled around them in circles. She let out a soft moan and moved her hand south. Upon reaching his member, she smiled and looked up. Then, without any warning, she grabbed a hold and began to slide her hand up and down his shaft.

"Ohhh…." Harry moaned, louder than he had intended.

"Harry?" a voice called out in the distance.

Harry was too preoccupied to answer, so again the voice called out.

"Harry?"

Summoning whatever strength he had left, Harry spoke, "Wh-what?"

"What are you doing?" the voice replied, only slightly louder this time.

"Huh?" Harry gasped, as he felt her tongue upon him.

"It's a simple question—can you hear me?" This time Harry felt a slight poke on his arm. Then another, then another, then something slapped him in the face.

"What the bloody hell!" Harry cried, sitting up.

Harry blinked several times as he looked around the room. He was sitting upright on his bed and Draco was staring at his with confusion written all over his face.

"Welcome back to earth, there, buddy," Draco snickered, shaking his head, "That must have been some hell of a dream…"

"What? Why do you say that?" Harry asked, shifting around so that he was now facing Draco.

"Well, it seemed as though you were having fun, it certainly must have felt good."

"What? How do you know if it sounded and felt good?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, let's put the facts together, number one, you were moaning, number two, you can not hide an erection when you're wearing no clothing. That pretty much sums up the whole story."

Harry's eyes widened and he quickly looked down at his member, which was indeed sticking straight up. Blushing, Harry covered himself before lying back down. Draco laughed and placed his arms around Harry's waist.

"Awe, Harry Potter is embarrassed over a little dream…" Draco sneered.

"It's not funny, Draco, besides, it was just a dream…"

**Knock, knock, knock.**

Harry glanced over his shoulder at Draco, who shrugged. Harry sighed and slid off the bed. Flipping on the light, they were both temporally blinded. Reaching for the door handle, he pulled it open and stepped forward. Upon hearing a stifled giggle, he snapped his eyes open.

"Well, Harry, never thought I'd get to see you like this…" Hermione giggled.

"What—" Harry looked down and shrieked; he had forgotten to put his boxers on before opening the door.

Leaving Hermione standing in the doorway, he sprinted across the room, disappearing into the bathroom only to reappear seconds later wearing a pair of boxers. Draco, who had seen the whole thing, had apparently fallen off the bed onto the floor considering he was rolling from side to side, clutching his stomach with laughter.

"Oh, that was hilarious! Oh, man, if only you could have seen the look on your face," Draco laughed.

"Very funny, ha-ha, now stop it!" Harry said, glaring in Draco's direction.

"Aw, what's wrong, Harry, can't take the joke?"

Harry crossed the room and picked Draco up by the collar of his shirt. Draco grinned back at Harry, who was trying to hold in his own laughter. Hermione leaned against the doorpost and watched as Draco began to tickle Harry. Harry dropped Draco and crumpled to the ground.

"So the great Harry Potter is ticklish! Oh, I'm going to have loads of fun with this!" Draco cried out as he leaned in for his attack.

"No! Please stop, oh! That tickles!" Harry yelped, trying to scoot away, but Draco was determined to make his goal.

Hermione's soft giggle brought the boys back to reality. Pulling away from Draco, Harry rose to his feet and fixed his boxers, since they had slipped down slightly when he tried to avoid Draco's hands.

"Sorry, seems we got a little distracted, like you always say, '_New Stimulus, New Direction_'…anyways, what did you want?"

Hermione shifted slightly and folded her arms across her chest. Harry noticed this and became worried. Hermione, whenever she was embarrassed, nervous, or scared, would pull this routine.

"What's wrong?" Harry questioned.

"Can I speak to you alone?" she asked, looking down at her feet.

"Sure, where?"

"Uh, I don't care…"

Harry turned to Draco, "I'll be right back, okay? This should only take a few moments…"

"All right, but you'd better hurry! I want to finish trying out this new-found power I have over you!" Draco called back.

Harry turned his head and stuck out his tongue as he closed the door behind him. He followed Hermione into her room and once she had shut the door and placed a silencing charm on the walls, she crossed the room, sitting on the couch across from Harry.

"Hermione, you're awfully quiet, what's wrong?"

"Umm...well, it's this dream I had…"

Harry's eyes widened as he remembered his own. Upon seeing his expression, hers also widened.

"You had one too?"

"Depends on what yours was about…" Harry said softly.

"It was…about…"

"Yeah?" Harry asked, his stomach doing flips.

"It was about…you…"

"Me?" Harry asked, pointing to himself.

"Yeah, only I couldn't see your face, all I could hear was your voice…"

Harry thought for a moment then remembered the voice he had heard and he suddenly realized who it reminded him of.

"Hermione, I had one just like yours, and you were the one I couldn't see…What do you think this means?" he asked, moving closer.

"I don't know, but when I heard Draco calling out your name to answer him, I thought I'd ask you about it, I had no idea that ours were the same…" Hermione sighed, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"Well, what did you want it to mean?" Harry asked, inches from her face.

"I-I don't know, I-I…" Hermione trailed off as she felt Harry's lips on hers.

Confused, Hermione did the only thing she could think of; she kissed him back. Harry moaned and entered her mouth, attacking her tongue with his. After a few minutes, Harry pulled back and looked across at her, watching her eyes flutter open.

"Harry…"

Harry looked at the floor and turned away from her, glancing at the foot of her bed, "I shouldn't have done that…but in the dream it felt so good, I had to try it myself…"

Hermione just continued to stare at him in utter disbelief, '_Did he just kiss me?_'

"Hermione? I'm sor—" Harry began but was cut off as Hermione attacked his lips hungrily. Harry gave in and kissed her back, but after a few moments, he pushed her away and stood up.

"Hermione, listen, it's not that I don't like you or anything, but I feel like I shouldn't be doing this, until Draco has approved of it…"

"I know, I'm sorry, I-I…" Hermione muttered.

"Relax, I'm still here for you, don't forget that, okay?" Harry said, leaning down and kissing her forehead, "But for right now, let's keep that our little secret…"

Hermione smiled and looked up, "Thanks…"

"You're welcome…see you later," Harry smiled, then disappeared out her door.

When Harry arrived back to his own room, he was surprised to find an empty bed. Walking forward, Harry shut the door with his foot and headed towards the bathroom. Draco, who had been hiding behind the door, sneaked up behind Harry and began to tickle Harry's sides.

"AHH!" Harry yelped as he felt Draco's hand on his skin, "Don't do that, you scared the hell out of me!"

Draco smiled and paused, "What took you so long? What were you two doing, making out or something?" he teased.

Harry frowned and sat down upon the bed.

"You know that dream I had?"

"Yeah," Draco said, plopping down beside Harry.

"Well, come to find out, Hermione had one just like it, only it had me in it…"

"You? I never knew she liked you…wait, ya I did…" Draco grinned.

"Well, the dream I had involved…her…" Harry looked at the floor and waited for Draco to slap him.

"Really?" Draco asked, taking Harry's hand in his, "That's pretty interesting…"

"You're not mad are you?"

"Mad? No, why would I be, I don't care if you want to have sex with a girl, she's the opposite sex. I'll only get mad if you like a different man…"

"Oh, don't worry, you're the only man for me, Draco, trust me," Harry said, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Draco's.

Draco pulled back, but kept his forehead on Harry's, "Let me guess, she kissed you, am I right?"

"Yeah, but I stopped her…"

"What! Why! She's the hottest girl in the entire school!" Draco cried, slapping his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"What! I thought you hated her!" Harry shrieked, jumping to his feet, "I never thought you would say something like that!"

Draco sighed and stood up, pulling Harry him, "Listen, I was mean for a reason, but that doesn't mean I can't like what I see. Heck, we should have a three some, you, me, and Hermione, how's that sound?"

Harry looked up at him with wide eyes, "What has come over you? Have you gone insane or something?"

"Uh, nope, just crazy for you, that's all. Aw, come on, why not?" he pouted.

"Maybe, but you would need to warn—" Harry cried, "Where are you going! You come back here! Draco!"

Harry watched Draco exit the room before dashing out after him. When he had finally caught up with him, Harry grabbed his arm, but was too late, for he had already begun to knock.

"What are you doing!" Harry whispered.

"You'll see…"

The door opened and Hermione poked her head out, "What is going—oh hi, Draco; Harry…"

"Hello, Hermione, I would like to say a few words to you, is that okay?"

"I guess so…" she said, '_Since _when_ does he call me Hermione?_'

"Okay, here it goes…Harry, here, has my permission to sleep with you as much as he desires…"

Hermione's eyes widened as she glanced at Harry as if to say, '_You actually asked him?_' Harry nodded his head and waited for Draco to continue.

"Then, I was wondering, since I think you're the hottest girl in Hogwarts; I know, hard to believe, eh? But anyways, I was wondering if you would like to do a three-some sometime…" Draco continued to grin as Hermione tried to process what he had just said to her.

"So you're saying that I can also have Harry, and that, since you like me too, we should do "it" together?" she asked, looking up.

"Yes, my point exactly," Draco said.

Hermione thought a moment then replied, "Sure!"

Harry couldn't believe his ears. Here, standing before him, was his best friend; his only female best friend and she had just agreed to have sex with both of them, at the same time!

"Great, whenever you want to, just holler!" Draco called, lifting Harry over his shoulder.

"Hey, put me down!" Harry shrieked.

"Bye!" Hermione called before shutting her door.

Draco dragged Harry back into their room and laid him on the bed. Climbing on top, Draco smiled down at Harry.

"See, that wasn't so hard now was it? Now you can get both of us, isn't that wonderful?"

"Oh yeah! Just wonderful, but you could have done that tomorrow…"

"Well, seeing as she was just talking with you, I figured that she was still awake, so I got it over and done with…"

"Well, then, I guess everything is okay!" Harry smiled, rolling onto his side, "Now, let's get some sleep, all right? I start Quidditch practice in the morning and I would like to be somewhat rested…"

"Oh, fine, party pooper, we'll just have to continue this tomorrow, then," Draco said, wrapping his arms around Harry.

"Fine by me, goodnight Draco," Harry said, closing his eyes.

"Goodnight…"


	4. Punishment

Harry awoke the following morning to find that the bed was rather cold. Shifting slightly so that he could peer over his left shoulder, he noticed that the lack of warmth was due to a missing body. Confused as to when Draco had left, he groaned and rolled back over to see what time it was. When his mind finally registered that the clock was blinking 11:45 a.m., he nearly fell off the edge of the bed. He was supposed to be at Quidditch practice in fifteen minutes!

Flinging the covers off his body, Harry rushed to his closet and pulled open the door; creating a loud banging noise as it collided with the wall. One after the other, Harry began tossing garment after garment out of the closet, not caring where they decided to land. Making sure that he had every piece of clothing he needed, he shut the door and proceeded to pick up the clothes off the floor that had missed the bed. Just as he was about to pull his shirt over his head, a small folded piece of paper on the floor near the door leading into his room, caught his attention.

Bending down, Harry grabbed the piece of paper and was about to open the letter when he heard a soft knock on the door. Sighing, Harry began to unlock the door when he suddenly realized that he was wearing absolutely nothing. Panicking, Harry rushed to the bed and began to put on his pants.

"Hold on, I'll be right there!" He called, trying as fast as he could to get the pants on.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Harry ran to the door and whipped it open to find Ron standing just outside with a broom at his side.

Smiling, Harry cleared his throat, "Yes, Ron, what's up? I thought you would be down at the pitch already."

"Oh, well, the team and I are going to be waiting in the common room for you…" Ron began.

"Uh, why would you be waiting for me? Haven't we always met at the pitch for practice?" Harry asked, slightly confused.

"Well, don't you know?"

"Know what?"

"That you our new captain!" Ron practically screamed.

"Captain? Me? Since when are we allowed to pick new captains after try-outs are finished?" Harry asked, leaning against the door frame.

"You see, after try-outs were complete, the team had a small talk and we all agreed that you would be better at the job than any of the rest of us…" Ron explained, "Well, um, I'll just meet you in the common room when you're finished, okay mate?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a few minutes. Thanks, Ron," Harry smiled before closing the door and returning to the piece of paper he was holding tightly in his hand.

Unfolding the paper, he smiled and taking a breath, began to whisper the letter out loud to himself:

"_Harry,_

_ Thank you for the chat last night. I'm glad to know that we both can confide in our feelings for each other. But, even though Malfoy's offer was tempting, I'm going to have to decline. I would rather not know the details of your personal sex life. Though, I want you to know that I will always be here for you, Harry, if you need someone to talk to. You can talk to me about anything, okay? You know I love you, Harry, and I always will; nothing can change that. I'm so happy for you, Harry! I love it when you have something you can smile about. Oh! Before I forget, congratulations on becoming team captain. I'll see you later, Harry!_

_ With lots of love,_

_ Hermione_

"Awe...isn't that cute…" a voice purred in Harry's ear.

"Draco!" Harry shrieked, nearly having a heart attack.

Attempting to turn around, Draco held tight, pulling Harry closer to him and placing a hand on the inside of Harry's right thigh.

"What's wrong, Harry? I didn't scare you that much…did I?" Draco whispered against Harry's ear, sending a chill up the boy's spine.

"No…b-but…"Harry moaned, finding it harder and harder to stay focused; especially when someone's hand was massaging his inner thigh.

"That's more like it," Draco sneered, brushing his lips against Harry's neck; causing Harry to shudder, "I told you that we would finish this in the morning."

"Yeah..but I haven't even made it to practice y-yet…" Harry struggled to say as Draco's lips neared his collar bone, "If you let me go then…then…afterwards we can come back here and f-finish it…"

Draco growled, but sighed in defeat, "Fine, but we better finish this, or I'm going to make you pay, got that?"

Harry laughed and smiled, "Of course, meet me back here in about an hour and a half, all right?"

"Yeah, yeah, just don't take all day, got that?" Draco muttered, reluctantly letting go of Harry's waist.

"Don't worry. See you later then," Harry called over his shoulder as he stepped out into the common room; gently shutting the door behind him.

Unknown to Harry, Draco was having other ideas about how to spend his free time. Snickering to himself, he turned and left for the bathroom, which was located at the back of the room. Looking at himself in the mirror, Draco couldn't help but laugh at the idea that had just popped into his head.

'_This is going to be fun!_' He thought to himself as he continued on with the rest of his morning tasks.

Outside in the common room, all noise ceased when Harry emerged. As Harry looked around, he noticed that Hermione was the only other person in the room besides the whole Gryffindor team. Waiting eagerly for some sort of order, Harry sighed to himself and cleared his throat.

"All right, everyone, go ahead and start making your way towards the pitch. I will be right behind you."

Mumbling amongst themselves, the team slowly began to disappear one by one out the portrait. When it was Ginny's turn to head out, Harry couldn't help but notice that she was wearing a very grim look upon her face. Realizing that he probably had something to do with the way she looked, he made a mental note to take her aside after practice and talk to her. Once Ron was finally gone, Harry and Hermione were the only two people left in the room.

Turning towards her, Harry smiled and began walking over to her. Upon realizing that Harry was still in the room, Hermione looked up from the book she was reading and smiled up at him, creating butterflies in Harry's stomach. Bending down, Harry closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against hers, running his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Hermione froze in shock, then soon relaxed and opened her mouth so that Harry could come in. They battled for dominance for what seemed like hours before Harry finally pulled away.

Resting his forehead against hers, he waited for his breath to return to normal. When he was finally able to produce words, he smiled slightly and whispered softly so that only she could hear.

"Thank you," he smiled again and placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead before standing up and heading out the portrait to catch up with the rest of his team mates.

After the team arrived at the pitch, Harry divided them into two separate teams. Once both teams were decided, they were then given a side to protect, before Harry began explaining the rules.

"All right, everyone, for today I'm going to have you scrimmage against one another. Remember that the game doesn't end until someone retrieves the snitch. I will be sitting in the stands watching your every move, so that I can get a better idea as to where we stand at the moment and what we as a team, and individually, need to work on. If the snitch hasn't been catch within the next hour and a half, I will call it a game and the team with the most points will be able to leave for the showers first. The losing team will be out here cleaning up and putting the equipment back where it belongs. Any questions before we get started?"

Looking around, Harry noticed that Ginny was the only one not listening to him. If something were to happen to her, because she wasn't listening, he would never forgive himself. So, after dismissing the rest of the team, he called for Ginny to stay for a moment. Rolling her eyes, she tried looking anywhere but him.

"Ginny, did you hear a word I just said?" Harry asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes, I did…thank you. We are to play against one another and the losing team has to stay after and clean things up…" she muttered.

"Good, then before you leave today, I would like a word with you…" Harry mentioned before he forgot.

"Fine…whatever…"

"All right then, go on and get with your respective team mates…" Harry shouted as she lifted off the ground.

Bending over, Harry unlatched the chest containing all the balls needed to play the game. After releasing the bludgers with extra care, he proceeded to release the snitch before grasping the Quaffle with both hands. On his signal, he threw the Quaffle into the air and watched as the game began. Turning on his heel, Harry dashed to the side lines before using his broom to get to the highest tower.

As the game progressed, Harry found that he had to stop several bludgers from hitting him square in the face and every once in a while, he had to call a time out so that the team could rest up a bit. So far, no one had succeeded in catching the snitch, but Harry was well aware of the fact that none of them were seekers, and since some of the members were new, things were getting a little tough. Reassuring his team that they were doing a good job, Harry sent them back into the air to continue once more.

This time, about fifteen minutes into the game, Harry noticed that everyone's brooms began to act up and every other person was practically booted off their brooms, leaving Harry to chase after them so that they didn't hit the ground. He also began to notice that the bludgers were chasing after individual people for no apparent reason. Sighing heavily, after about the twentieth time he was forced to save someone from falling, he called the team in for a little chat.

"I don't know what is going on here, but if I find out that any of you are playing tri—" Harry stopped himself, when he noticed a flash of blonde hair whip around a nearby pillar, "Never mind…let's see where each team stands. Seeing as both teams seem to be tied, I will let everyone go to the showers, and I'll round up the equipment. Thanks everyone for your hard work; and I'll see you this Saturday, bright and early, for our second practice. Remember that we face Ravenclaw a month and a half from now, so rest up and get plenty of food so that you all have the energy to perform well. If there are no questions, then I'll see everyone later."

After Harry was finished talking, everyone patted themselves on the back for doing a good job before heading off to the showers. Bending over, Harry picked up the quaffle and placed it back into the chest before calling the bludgers back down to their rightful places. As Harry began scanning the sky for the snitch, a cough from behind him caused him to jump slightly before turning around to see who was still there.

"Well, you asked me to stay, remember…" Ginny mumbled.

"Yes, that's right…" Harry gulped, trying to figure out how he was going to say this, "Ginny, I wanted to apologize for what I said last night. I shouldn't have said the things I did…it was wrong of me, and I wish I could take back all those horrible words…I will understand if you do not what to forgive me, but I want you to know that I will always be your friend and nothing will ever change that. I love you, Ginny, and I always will…"

Ginny's face softened a little, but she still continued to stare at him skeptically, as if she wasn't sure he was telling her the truth. Frantically trying to figure out a way for her to believe him, he stepped closer and pulled her towards him. When he was within a centimeter or two of her, he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers which caused her to involuntary shudder against his touch. Closing the gap, Harry wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and held tight.

Ginny melted against his touch and instantly responded back by opening her mouth for him. Understanding that she was going to forgive him, he slowly slide his tongue inside, and began to show her that he wasn't angry with her and that he defiantly didn't hate her. Catching movement out of the corner of his eye, Harry looked over to find a figure dashing quickly out of site behind one of the towers near the Gryffindor shower room.

"_Malfoy…_" Harry thought to himself as he deepened the kiss with Ginny, "_You are going to pay for what you did earlier…_"

Pulling away, Harry looked down at Ginny's slightly swollen, red lips and smiled, "So, do you think you can forgive me this once?"

Ginny thought a moment before letting a giggle escape her lips, "Yeah, but only this once, Harry. There will be no next time, got that?"

"Yes, thank you, Ginny…" Harry sighed, relief spreading through his body as he spun her around.

"Well, I think I'd better go rinse off…" Ginny whispered, "I would rather not smell the rest of the day…I'll see you later then, Harry…"

"All right, see you later…" Harry answered, waving as he watched her disappear through the door to the women's showers.

Turning his attention back to the field, he sighed as he realized that he would now have to look for the snitch himself. Looking up, he scanned the sky for a glint of gold. Spotting it fluttering next to the tower he was just at, he grabbed his broom and pushed off after it. As he soared into the air, the wind dancing through his hair, he was unaware that a certain blonde haired boy was watching from below the stands, waiting anxiously for his return.

Finally catching the snitch, Harry returned to the ground and placed it back in the chest. Then, closing the lid and placing the lock back on it, he whispered a spell under his breath and the chest disappeared. Stretching, Harry made his way towards the showers, pulling his shirt over his head as he walked. Once the shirt was gone, Harry could feel the cool breeze of the day sweep over him causing a chill to slide down his spine. Once inside, Harry drifted towards the shower room and when he arrived, he noticed that he was officially the last person there.

Pulling off the remaining articles of clothing from his body, Harry moved towards the nearest shower and turned the nozzle, letting the cool liquid run down his chest. He was just about to turn around when a pair of strong, pale arms stopped him. Sighing, Harry leaned back into the boy's body and closed his eyes, breathing in his scent.

"So, were you the one that was causing all the trouble earlier?" Harry sighed, keeping his eyes closed.

"Depends on what you mean by trouble…" Draco purred into Harry's ear, receiving a moan from the raven haired boy.

"You know what I mean, Draco…ahh!" Harry gasped, as he felt Draco slip his hand around his manhood.

Draco snickered and slowly began to pump up and down Harry's shaft, causing Harry to moan deeply as he tried to steady himself against Draco. As he removed his hand, Harry began whimpering but soon gasped as Draco spun him around and pushed him back against the wall. Staring down at Harry for a brief moment, Draco smashed his lips against Harry's hungrily. Harry moaned and opened his mouth, allowing Draco to plunge his tongue in. The two continued to kiss while their tongues began plundering into each other mouths as both tried to battle for dominance. All the while, Harry slowly wove his hands in and out of silky blonde hair.

Breaking apart, Harry was about to protest when he felt Draco bite his left ear lobe. Sliding down, Draco slowly began to suck upon Harry's collarbone, causing a startled cry to escape Harry's lips. Draco continued to suck at the area and soon began to bite at the skin until he left a little mark barely visible for even himself to see. Moving downwards, he paused to take one of Harry's nipples into his mouth while he kneaded the other with his hands. Keeping his mouth over Harry's taunt nipple, Draco began to slide his hands down the boy's body, stopping just within his inner thigh.

Very slowly, Draco began to rub the area in small circles, moving higher and higher up his thigh until he reached Harry's throbbing member, which was begging to be touched. But to Harry's dismay, Draco decided to take things a little quicker than he anticipated. Without warning, Draco pushed Harry's legs up and placed them around his waist as he positioned his member at Harry's entrance. Leaning closer, Draco brushed his lips against Harry's collarbone, causing a shudder to run through the raven haired boy's spine.

"What do you want?" Draco whispered seductively into Harry's ear while pressing Harry's arms into the wall above his head.

"Y-You…" Harry replied huskily, leaning his head back.

"Then let me hear you beg," Draco demanded softly, biting Harry's left ear lobe.

A deep growl erupted from Harry's throat, "What?"

"You heard me, I want to hear you beg…beg for me…"

"But—uh…please, don't tease m-me…" Harry moaned as Draco slowly wrapped his hand around his throbbing member, "I don't think you are in any position to make me beg for you, Draco…eh…seeing as you are the one who messed with my practice today."

"Oh really?" Draco sneered, "Then I see no reason to continue here if I can't have a little fun."

As Draco was about to pull away, Harry realized he had to do something quick otherwise neither one of them would be getting anything tonight. Without warning, Harry gripped Draco's arms hard and lowered himself down until Draco was completely inside him. The abrupt movement caused both boys to gasp aloud.

"Bloody hell!" Draco gasped, stumbling backwards under the shower, allowing the water to cascade down over their heads. Stepping forwards so that they were pressed against the wall again, Draco glanced down and, with one look into Harry's eyes, he crushed his lips to Harry's.

Harry moaned as he felt the blonde haired boy's tongue run against his bottom lip, begging to be let in. Smiling, Harry complied and allowed Draco the satisfaction of entering his mouth to play with his tongue as the two slowly began to rock their hips back and forth with synchronized movement. As time crept by, Draco slowly began to pull out only to thrust back in with more force. Harry let out a low growl and threw his head back, letting it hit the wall with a resounding thud.

As Draco continued to thrust harder and harder into Harry, he slowly slid one his hands from around Harry's waist to wrap around the raven haired boy's throbbing member, which he could see was still dripping with pre-cum from earlier. Sliding his hand up and down Harry's shaft in rhythm with their thrusts slowly began to create an incredible sensation that spread like wildfire throughout Harry's body. As Harry continued to moan Draco's name, his muscles started to constrict around Draco's throbbing member which caused Malfoy to reach his climax quicker than anticipated. With one final thrust, Draco road out his orgasm while Harry continued to shove himself harder and harder onto Draco's exploding member. Finally, as Harry watched Draco come down from his high, he felt himself tighten completely around Malfoy's spent member as he finally reached the end.

Sinking to the floor, they allowed the water to wash over them as they lay against each other, waiting until their breaths returned to normal. Draco's mouth tried to open but eventually closed every time as he tried to describe the incredible feeling of ecstasy he had just encountered with Harry. It was amazing. Why he had never done this with Harry before this year was beyond him. He could only call himself a fool for not realizing what he had before his eyes sooner.

Eventually, they found themselves able to stand properly, and long enough, to shut the shower off and proceed into the main locker room. The two then sat upon a nearby bench, Harry leaning dazed against Draco's chest. They sat in silence for a good minute or two before Harry broke the spell.

"You know…you should ruin practice more often…"

"Really now…Why's that?"

"Because then I can punish you again…" Harry smiled, looking up into Draco's pale eyes.

"Just promise me one thing…"

"What's that?"

"Promise me that you will never, ever, allow that red-headed Weasley to put her ghastly lips on yours again," Draco replied, making a gagging motion with his finger.

Harry laughed suddenly, making his body shake against Draco's, "I promise."

With that, the two boys gathered their belongings and headed back to the castle for dinner; neither of them really hungry for food.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this story. This story started out as a oneshot, but because of popular interest, I am trying to create it into a story. For right now, I will be taking a break from this so that I can figure out exactly where I want to go with this :) However, I will be having a brand new Harry and Draco story coming soon. I am really excited about this one. **

**Please leave any comments, suggestions, or questions you might have -^_^- and thank you all once again for following this story. I will be updating this story again in a while :)**


End file.
